Just one more time
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Gakuen!AU: No quería reprobar, eso era todo, quería dejar de ver aquella estupida catédra pero estaba seguro de que aquél idiota que tenía por profesor solo quería joderle la vida. NorwayxMale!Belarus.
1. De idiotas y exámenes

ASDFAHSSSHDJ ESTAS SON LAS COSAS QUE ESCRIBO CUANDO TENGO INSMONIO Y MI TWINA ME DA IDEAS. Joder estos dos son-tan-sexies que no puedo con ellos, no puedo con ellos así de simple, e iba a ser un one-shot pero lo dividí en dos partes, luego subo la otra si les gusta y opinan al respecto, vamos yo sé que les gustara(?).

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni Nyotalia son míos, he dicho.

**Capitulo I: De imbeciles y examenes.**

Las calificaciones; hoy era el día decisivo, gran parte de su carrera dependía de ese estúpido examen y hoy sabría si habría aprobado o no. La verdad es que el soviético no quería tener que repetir el examen nuevamente en reparaciones, en parte porque no se sentía muy atraído por la materia sin contar que la razón mas evidente de su desagrado por la catedra sin duda era la persona que la impartía; su profesor era un completo papanatas.

No era mucho mayor que él, en realidad se veía como uno de los docentes más jóvenes de la universidad, sin duda que llego a ese puesto por su increíble intelecto, mas para el joven bielorruso eso era de esperarse; era un presumido ricachón de quinta categoría, que, a pesar de no ser presuntuoso en cuanto a lenguaje se refería su peculiar forma de _presumir_ era exasperante, vamos que el tipo prácticamente olía a dinero por todas partes, sin contar que su fastuosa y a la vez monótona e inclusive sarcástica forma de hablar lo ponían de los nervios, de no ser porque era su profesor ya habría tomado represalias con su siempre fiel cuchillo.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con una intensidad que superaba la lógica.

Pero había estudiado como un idiota, no había forma de reprobar aquél examen ¡simplemente no había forma! Recordaba incluso que algunas respuestas de reflexión habían sido quizás demasiado largas, pero estaba bien; todo era en pro de ganar la guerra. Al llegar al salón de clase lo observo semi sentado en uno de los bordes del escritorio con sus lentes puestos, la vista fija en un libro mientras bebía de un café caliente. Uso una mirada bastante despectiva en él antes de entrar y escabullirse a su puesto sin mediar palabra.

La hora llego, la campana solo reafirmaba aquello, el profesor cerró su libro mientras lanzaba su taza de café vacía a la papelera bajo la mirada gélida de su alumno "Café expreso con crema, ricachón de mierda con sus lujos de mierda" pensó mientras cerraba las manos en puños ¿por qué este imbécil era tan simplemente exasperante? Todo en él era malditamente exasperante.

El noruego miró estoicamente su salón de clases; oh recinto donde la paz reinaba en momentos de incertidumbre, acomodo su cabello con una mano mientras que, con la zurda tomaba la carpeta en donde rezaban las calificaciones de sus alumnos.

- En momentos como estos debería decir que esperaba mas de ustedes, pero eso sería como esperar a que un babuino aprendiese la danza del vientre –retiro los lentes que cubrían sus ojos dejando verlos ahora; oscuros como el mar nocturno y carentes de cualquier emoción –sin embargo eso tampoco es imposible, en estos momentos simplemente soy incapaz de hallar una comparación digna de su incompetencia, así que me limitare a decirles sus calificaciones ahorrándome así tiempo y palabras.

Volvió a poner los lentes frente a sus ojos mientras se recostaba un poco hacia el escritorio, nombrando en orden alfabético a cada uno de sus alumnos, por supuesto el apellido del soviético estaba entre los primeros… sin embargo sin saber si fue por un descuido o alguna otra razón no identificada este simplemente no fue nombrado.

Y era evidente que este hervía en furia.

- Profesor – un aura oscura se veía a su alrededor, sus compañeros temblaban, el nórdico solo acertó a observarlo – ¿y mi calificación?

- Oh si, lo he saltado, 04 Arlovsky –aquello fue como un balde de agua fría sobre él ¿04? ¡ni siquiera estaba cerca de la mínima aprobatoria! M-menuda infelicidad, se sentó con una expresión de furia infinita… ese maldito, seguramente lo había hecho a propósito

¡Si, eso tenía que ser!

Aunque su paciencia era poca y muchos lo sabían fue capaz de esperar a que todos se retiraran del salón para poder hablar con él, sabía que no iba a arreglar mucho… probablemente no arreglaría nada en realidad ¡pero tenía que hacerlo! No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, estaba seguro que había algo mal allí.

Finalmente el aula quedo desolada, salvo claro por la presencia del docente y la suya propia, con algo de brusquedad tomo sus cosas mientras que aun con el aura a su alrededor lo observó con firmeza. Este no dudo en corresponder su mirada mientras dejaba su maletín en el escritorio, al parecer el _pequeño Sasha_ tenía algo que decirle.

- ¿Podría explicarme por qué diablos fue que reprobé? –preguntó con voz filosa, como si la usase cual arma, el nórdico mantuvo su mirada tranquila, aquello era cómico realmente, en su propio y algo retorcido sentido del humor

- Fácil: sus respuestas no fueron acordes a las expectativas ¿Qué otra razón puede haber?

- Exijo ver mi examen, estoy bastante seguro de que di la talla en las respuestas

- Verá quién decide acerca de la catedra soy yo, no usted, y como le he dicho sus respuestas fueron completamente inadecuadas, por eso no aprobó

Un silencio corto se hizo entre ambos, por la sangre de Aleksandr corría el deseo de asesinarlo; allí y ahora con sus propias manos, pero tenía que… soportarlo, ese maldito cara de piedra era lo peor que le había pasado.

- Bien ¿Cuándo se supone que es la reparación?

- El fin de semana, le aconsejo que estudie –el rubio se acercó a él, quitando uno de los mechones platinados que cubría el oído contrario para poder susurrar allí directamente – sin embargo si necesita _ayuda especial _puede ir a mi casa, no tendré problema alguno en _darle una mano _– y sin mas, tomando su maleta se fue

Y entonces ahí quedo él, con la mente en blanco por al menos 5 minutos.

Hasta que al fin cayó en cuenta.

¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE LO QUE QUISO DECIR ESE DEPRAVADO INFELIZ?!

Aquello fue una obvia insinuación ¿lo fue no? El asco que lo consumía en esos momentos era del tamaño del Everest ¡una cosa era que no se aguantara al tipo, pero otra muy diferente era que el tipo en cuestión fuera un bastardo tutti-frutti! Aquello superaba el límite de la repulsividad, fue tanto que al llegar a casa tuvo que darse una ducha con agua fría.

Luego de aclarar la mente recordó que había dicho… ¡para el fin de semana, maldita sea! Tenía que mover el trasero, empezó leyendo nuevamente los gruesos tomos de sus libros de filosofía; años y años de corrientes ideológicas que repasar y no sabía ni donde empezar. Sin embargo cada vez que leía una página recordaba el maldito rostro de ese individuo… todo le recordaba a él, a su monocorde voz y a su asquerosa proposición.

Ese insecto maldito le había engatusado.

El bielorruso cerró los libros, no tenía caso continuar. Sin embargo su lado mas ilógico e irracional lo hizo levantarse de su asiento mientras sin pensarlo mucho con sus enormes ojeras y su aura asesina alrededor llegó hasta la cocina, una sonrisa perturbadora atravesó su rostro mientras observaba el cuchillo que descansaba sobre la mesa; solo tenía que ir a su casa, apuñalarlo y eso era todo, sacarle esos ojos carentes de emoción y cortar su maldita y venenosa lengua de una vez, nadie la extrañaría y quemaría la evidencia…

Un trueno sonó en la habitación, la lluvia empezaba a caer, era perfecto, era simplemente ideal.

Así que ajustando su abrigo, envuelto en su bufanda mientras escondía el cuchillo dentro de su suéter empezó su recorrido camino hacia la casa de su querido profesor, quería ver que tan sarcástico era con la cabeza colgando de su cuello.


	2. Deberías morir

Me tardé una vida, pero eso no es raro en mí xD alabemos que lo terminé por favor, en fin espero les guste esta chorrada, y dejen coments pls.

**Capítulo II: Deberías morir**

La fría noche daba eco a los pasos del soviético a través de la ciudad, resguardado en un enorme abrigo gris y con cara de pocos amigos. Era evidente que, con semejante aura, las personas en la calle se alejaban de él puesto que pensaban que no precisamente iría con las mejores intenciones lo cual era cierto; bien que podría reducir en pedazos a cualquiera, pero esta vez ninguno de ellos era su objetivo, el objetivo era el imbécil de su profesor que ni siquiera sabría qué fue lo que lo toco. En su mente maquinaba todo, sería preciso directo y lo mandaría justo al demonio.

Era de su especial agrado el hecho de no encontrarse nadie en su camino, eso lo hacía no tener que mandar a nadie a la mierda y poder dedicarse a guardar todo su resentimiento solo al objetivo de su enojo, con esto ya se daba bastante el lujo.

Giró el cuchillo que se encontraba en su suéter mientras observaba todo como si tuviese un láser en la mirada, sabía a dónde tenía que ir así que el camino se le hizo especialmente corto a pesar de que camino durante todo el trayecto. El lugar era enorme, una urbanización que para ingresar, debías poseer el control remoto del portón eléctrico. ¿Qué cómo lo esquivo? Fácil: se rebusco la forma para entrar, no tenía la reputación que tenía por nada, aunque le costó un girón en su abrigo.

Maldijo por lo bajo antes de ingresar y al fin verse en la puerta de la que suponía era la casa de su víctima, puesto que en el porche se encontraba el auto del mayor.

Miro con repulsión todo el lugar, desgraciado millonario ¿Cómo podía alguien tener tanto dinero a esa edad? ¡Es que era injusto! Él se la pasaba mendigando en casi tres trabajos además de estudiar, no podían culparlo por su humor de mierda y el hecho de que no entendiera del todo las asignaturas, simplemente eso se escapaba de sus manos. Luego de unos segundos y aun con su aura de ira acabó por asomarse por la ventana… que estaba cubierta por cortinas impidiendo su visión al interior del inmueble.

Dio una patada contra la pared, pero al menos la luz encendida y por supuesto le vehículo le eran suficientes para imaginar que el noruego estaba allí dentro. A fin de cuentas terminó por tocar el timbre de forma rítmica, mientras esperaba por la respuesta de la persona a quién buscaba, que luego de unos segundos terminó por abrir… observando a su alumno, mientras vestía la clásica pijama contra el frío.

Ambos cruzaron miradas por un par de segundos; uno con la intención de aterrorizar y ¿por qué no? Con ello avisar también el infinito desprecio y la sed de sangre que tenía y el otro con… nada, absolutamente nada en la mirada, solo levantó la taza de café que llevaba en su mano y le dio un sorbo antes de hablar.

- Así que, Arlovsky ¿ha venido entonces por las clases particulares? – eso, como podrán imaginar, solo enfureció más al joven

- ¡Puede meterse sus malditas clases particulares por el trasero! Yo no quiero nada de eso – y de inmediato sacó el arma que fielmente escondía en su gabardina, el nórdico solo alzó una ceja

- Oh, ya veo – un nuevo sorbo de café vino después de ello – veamos, repasemos ¿me asesinará y… eso acabará con sus problemas?, la lógica de sus pensamientos me sorprende, pensé que su mala suerte en los exámenes se debía a que usted no se había preparado correctamente, no a que fuese por escases de materia gris, me está demostrando lo contrario

- ¿Me esta diciendo idiota?

- Oh, tómelo como prefiera, pero le advierto que cualquier decisión precipitada tiene sus consecuencias – acto seguido el arma se dirigió justo en dirección del inexpresivo chico quien la esquivo antes de tomar la muñeca del soviético quien quedo… sorprendido, no se imaginaba que el idiota este fuera tan fuerte - ¿por qué no entra? Podría explicarle lo que necesite

- ¡No quiero que me explique ninguna mierda! ¡suélteme!

- Si hago eso creo que me veré herido, así que no – usando un tono de voz más bien musical doblo la muñeca del otro quien acabo por soltar un medio gemido de dolor, y el arma por supuesto - vamos, entre

- ¡Púdrase! ¡Púdrase en el maldito infierno! – de inmediato le propino una patada, que acabó por dejarlo dentro de la casa mientras el contrario, sobándose por el dolor, cerraba la puerta

- Es rudo tratar de esa forma a alguien que intenta ayudarle – afirmó antes de empujarlo al sofá – ahora cálmese, respire profundo, vamos

- ¡Muera, muera bast…! –pero antes de poder levantarse para seguir defendiéndose el otro negó con la cabeza

- No le veo respirando

- ¡Puede meterse sus respiraciones por el ano!

- Que soez, iré por el libro

- ¡Y que sea rápido! –derrepente se dio cuenta de que había caído en su trampa… y como era evidente gritó en rabia mientras lo veía alejarse, lo peor es que no podía hacer mucho… no hasta conocer su debilidad, después de todo le había dejado inmóvil demasiado rápido sumado a que aún su muñeca dolía demasiado

No hace falta mencionar que al verlo llegar con el libro refunfuño como jamás en su vida, mientras en más de un momento intento darle un buen golpe con un objeto cercano, cosa que fue evadida por su maestro más de una vez haciéndole notar que era quizás muy predecible ¡Por un demonio! ¿Cómo lo hacía? No tenía idea, y le era muy frustrante.

Luego de un rato, de haberse calmado –no porque quisiera- y de haber medio entendido la lección "acepto" un trago del mayor, trago que se hicieron dos… y seis antes de notarlo, debido de que algún modo mientras más bebía menos ganas tenía de aniquilarlo, es más… hasta se sentía pacífico y relajado, lo cual hallaba bastante desconcertante, y nada alentador si se lo preguntaban claro está.

Pero ahora no tenía noción de nada en realidad.

Sobraba decir que eso era lo que el dueño de la casa habría querido desde un principio, una sonrisa media cínica se dibujó en sus labios antes de acercarse al menor y atrapar sus labios en un beso que de casto o inocente no tenía nada. ¿Qué si el contrario se negó? Quizás, pero no estaba del todo seguro debido a que su cuerpo en esa ocasión no reaccionaba a sus órdenes, simplemente se dejó llevar por el cuerpo que se hallaba sobre el suyo, olvidándose de ahí en más de que pudo haber hecho luego, aunque por mucho que le doliera con o sin alcohol de por medio el otro tendría que gustarle, y mucho, como para que cediera de esa forma a la trampa más vil jamás planeada.

**X**

Fue la luz del sol a través de la ventana lo que le despertó, se cubrió los ojos con el ante brazo; la cabeza le dolía como el infierno. En lo poco que podía observar denotó que estaba en una cama que no era suya y… definitivamente esa no era su habitación.

¿Qué hacía él en esa cama? El horror vino después, al notar algo peor… **¿Qué hacía él **_**desnudo**_** en esa cama?**

Mientras seguía frío aun notó un papel en la almohada de al lado, el cual abrió ni corto ni perezoso.

"_Las llaves están sobre la mesa, más te vale que llegues a la hora, no puedo posponer el examen"._

Su expresión se blanqueó por completo… ahora si mataría a ese idiota, en cuanto el dolor en su baja espalda lo dejara levantarse de la cama.


End file.
